dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia
Name: Sophia Gender: Female Age: ??? (Very young adult) Breed: White dragon / Daydream / Guardian mix Ties: Sister of Seth, Mother of Miko, Grandmother of Rose 'Personality' Sophia is very protective of her family. She is very 'spicy' so to speak, speaking her mind and being bold. She does not like humans but doesn't go out of her way to make trouble with them. While she does enjoy a bit of adventure, she's somewhat anti social. Sophia dislikes talking about her past but always has her charms close. 'Abilities' With her white dragon blood, Sophia can use her healing powers. She can also breathe fire to burn her foes. Despite being part daydream and guardian, she can't use illusions or make people daydream and she doesn't have a shield tail, much less the ability to have her tail transform into one. 'Past' Sophia grew up with a small girl that became best freinds with her. She'd grown close to the child and followed her everywhere. The child made Sophia many charms. Sophia still wears the 3 rings on her tail, gloves, and necklace from the girl. However with the slave trade going, her parents discouraged the friendship, reminding the child that dragons were a lower specie. The little girl grew distant from Sophia as she aged and eventually flipped personality. Sophia grew bitter when the grown girl started to act apathetic and cruel towards her. Eventually Sophia was altogether sold to a breeding mill where she lived until the Spell. 'Story' The Spell Sophia was first seen having just escaped from her cage and casting the Spell to disable all technology. Her first encounter with the boy, Nick, was rather unfriendly with Sophia taking an instant dislike of him due to her being betrayed by her former human friend. The dragoness then leaves and runs through the streets in the midst of chaos. She attacks one of the men who tries to capture her and would have gone for the other two had Nick not knocked them out. Despite the boy trying to help, Sophia refused to acknowledge his aid, but relunctantly follows his group into the forest keeping a distance away from them. But Nick notices her and asks why she's following them, which she denies. Feeling hungry and not wanting the human's help, she tries to hunt down a deer but fails due to her lack of experience in the wilderness. Torzue asks her what's wrong and she replies that she's hungry. Nick feeds her some steaks and snatches the food out of his hands to eat. After being full, she looks at the sleeping Rein and is reminded of how so many dragons have been separated from their families and that the slavers have no heart. Sophia lays down on the ground thinking of where to go next after Cyprus. She sees Nick looking at her and tells him that it was rude to stare. When Nick keeps watching her, she threatens to eat him. The boy asks why she is being mean and wants to eat and the dragon replies that it was because she has a deformity and is antisocial because the humans deemed her a freak of nature for being born without a shield tail. Both Nick and Torzue tell her that she isn't a freak, but Sophia counters that she can only heal and doesn't know how to hunt, thus making her just a furball to the humans. Then she starts to feel sad about missing her friends and family and not knowing where they are. Nick assures her that she'll find them someday and tries to pet her, but Sophia brushes him off. Pretty soon, her brother Seth comes into the campsite, but Sophia doesn't seem to like his presence. Seth says that he thought she might have gotten lost in the crowd and that he couldn't find his human, which Sophia thinks is a good thing because her brother has always been comfy around humans. Then the group goes to sleep for a bit until the intruding duo, Ryu and Kaida wake them up. Next day in the morning, after the group talks about their heritage and during Nick and Torzue's conversation about the war, Sophia says that she could care less about humans, which the boy asks if it includes him. The dragoness is still evaluating him; she wants to hate him, but has nothing to hate him for. The group migrates away from camp and hears a ground-shaking growl. Nick tries to be her friend and fails again. Category:Dragons Category:Rudvichan Dragons